


Two's Company, Three's A Whole Lot Of Fun

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, M/M/M, Married Couple, One Night Stands, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: Ross and Jim are married and like to play. Dwight's girlfriends are away for the weekend and told him to go out and have some fun. The rest is inevitable.





	1. A Brilliant Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farraige25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farraige25/gifts), [Vickymaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/gifts), [Miss_Gemmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Gemmie/gifts).



> This is a gift for my unholy trinity. You guys are wonderful and I love you all.

Dwight hadn’t been looking for anything in particular when he’d gone trolling through the message boards. He was very happy in his current relationship with his two girlfriends, but he had to admit there were nights when he just missed a real cock and not the silicon ones the girls took turns fucking him with.

It had been Caroline’s idea for him to have a look for something to tide him over while she and Demelza went on a spa break weekend for a friend’s hen do, and he’d decided that it wasn’t a bad idea. So now here he was on a message board for hook ups and staring at the advert in front of him.

_M 28 (Black/Brown) and M 26 (Blond/Blue) looking for one night playmate. Bareback versatile fun offered. Must have cert._

Dwight smiled. He hadn’t been in the middle of something like that for ages and he would have been lying if he said that the idea of having two cocks come at him didn’t perk him up immediately. He clicked on the link and then started typing a reply.

*********

Jim sat up in bed, bolstered by a stack of pillows and read his book while he waited for breakfast. Ross was always the one to get up and make it on a Saturday morning, one of the little rituals of their married life. They had tied the knot two years before, fresh faced young professionals standing barefoot on a beach in Mexico, but they also knew that the secret to a happy relationship was open communication and the knowledge that sometimes they might need a little more.

He and Ross had met in such a way, spotting each other across a club at three in the morning. It had ended in them fucking in the bathroom not ten minutes later, going home to Jim’s place and then spending the next three days having almost constant sex and only stopping when they finally ran out of energy and had to physically sleep.

The courtship had been ridiculously intense, one year of being together almost constantly. Jim knew Ross was his soulmate and that he could tell him anything and everything and Ross had done the same. It was why his adored husband was very happy to facilitate his needs.

Like the fact that there was very little Jim enjoyed more than being fucked in the arse by two cocks at the same time.

‘Hey.’ Ross’ voice from the doorway made Jim look up. He smiled instantly at the sight of his husband. Ross was undoubtedly the most gorgeous man he’d ever set eyes on, all long limbs and thick dark curly hair, currently pulled back into a knot. He came in with the breakfast tray and laid it on Jim’s lap, leaning down to kiss him with a twinkle in his hazel eyes. Jim knew that look and a delicious twist of anticipation curled in his stomach.

‘Eat.’ Ross instructed. ‘Before it gets cold.’ He’d made bake from frozen croissants and they sat on Jim’s plate with butter and strawberry jam on the side. Jim smiled at him and started eating, knowing that Ross would tell him in his own time. He didn’t have to wait long either. Ross was obviously very keen judging from the smile he was getting.

‘Someone sent a reply.’ he announced. ‘Someone I think you’ll like.’

‘Oh?’ Jim played coy, knowing how much it drove Ross nuts. ‘A reply to what?’ He deliberately licked a smudge of jam off his hand, drawing the movement out and watching the way Ross’ dark eyes followed him.

He knew things about Ross as well. Like the fact that Ross really loved watching him get ploughed by other men and then coming in afterwards and finishing the job, fucking Jim until he came in him and then licking all the cum out of him until there was nothing left.

In truth, they were both a little fucked up. It made for a very happy marriage.

‘Here.’ Ross took his phone out of his jeans and handed it to Jim. ‘His name’s Dwight and he’s a doctor.’ He laughed. ‘He told me that a med cert was no problem. Apparently he works for the NHS in their virology lab and has to have full bloodwork every couple of months.’

‘Interesting.’ Jim looked at the picture that Dwight has sent. He was very attractive with clear pale blue eyes and light brown hair that was artfully styled. ‘Attachments?’

‘He’s in a poly.’ Ross replied. ‘His girlfriends are going on a hen weekend and he’s at a loose end tonight and wanted to know if we fancied meeting up.’

Jim flicked through the other pictures that had been attached. The second was of the aforementioned certificate. The third was of Dwight’s cock. It was impressive.

‘Message him.’ he replied and handed the phone back. ‘I want him. Tonight.’

Ross laughed and leaned back over to kiss the corner of Jim’s mouth.

‘Anything my little slut wants.’ he breathed, his dark eyes locking with Jim’s blue-green ones. Jim smiled and licked Ross’ mouth.

‘In that case, can I have both of you fucking me hard enough to make me scream?’ He bit gently at Ross’ bottom lip. ‘Get you to come all over me?’ He licked again and Ross made a lovely growling sound. ‘Fill me up and then eat me out afterwards?’

‘All of it.’ Ross moved back, took the tray away and placed it on the floor next to the bed. ‘Now spread your legs for me and I’ll give you a sneak preview.’

Jim shivered. He loved it when Ross took that dominant tone with him. Obediently, he kicked the duvet back, turned over onto his knees and opened his legs wide.

It was turning out to be a very good day.

**********

An hour after he’d sent his pictures, Dwight got a message through.

_Tonight, 8 pm. The Horse and Hound in Greenwich._

There was a video attached. Dwight grinned and opened it and watched the three minutes of footage. He sat, mesmerised by the drive of the man’s cock in and out of his partner. The one topping was dark, his thick cock shiny with lube, and Dwight bit his lip as the video finished with him pulling out and coming all over his partner’s arse before driving back in again.

‘Fuck.’ He breathed and then realised he had a raging hard-on. He pressed one hand against himself and then heard the alert go.

_Like what you see? This is the arse you’ll be fucking tonight._

Dwight took no time in responding.

_I very much like what I see. Can’t wait. Hope I get to fuck his mouth too._

He waited and then the alert chimed once more.

_You can fuck him anywhere you want. The more cock he gets, the better. I must warn you though, he’s a demanding little bitch._

Dwight grinned.

_Sounds a little like me._

_Really? Do you also like getting fucked?_

Dwight bit his lip. He could almost hear the challenge in the message and knew he’d be dealing with an alpha type. He decided a direct approach was best.

_I can take anything you can give me._

He waited and then a second later was rewarded with another video section. This was of the dark haired man running wet fingers over his partner’s fucked out arse, sliding them in and out slowly and working the cum back inside.

‘I’m going to do this to you.’ he said off camera in a deep warm voice. ‘I’m going to get him warmed up and then make you fuck him and then I’m going to fuck you.’ Three fingers went in effortlessly and Dwight moaned aloud, the sound echoing around his bedroom. ‘Then we’re both going to make sure he’s satisfied. Nothing’s as important as making sure my baby’s happy.’

There was a filthy laugh off camera from the other man and then the feed cut off. Dwight knew that the two performers were more than likely going back to what they were doing.

Now eight o’clock seemed like very very far away.

***********

Ross and Jim spent the rest of the day making sure the flat was clean and tidy and that the bedroom was fully stocked with what they would need for the evening. Ross also popped down to the shops for beer and wine and came back with a grin and a copy of Heat magazine for Jim.

When they were done, they took a walk to the riverside and through Greenwich Park and up the hill. They sat at the top, eating ice cream and enjoying the summer weather.  
‘Oh, I almost forgot.’ Ross dug in his pocket and took something out and handed it to Jim. ‘Happy anniversary.’

‘Christ is that today?’ Jim checked his watch and laughed. ‘So it is.’ He unwrapped the plastic gift bag and took out the badge inside. It was red and had ‘Hello sailor’ written on it. He laughed and then promptly pinned it to his t-shirt.

‘I thought it was apt.’ Ross said. While Jim’s current role in the Royal Navy kept him land based rather than ship based, he had done his basic training at sea like everyone else.

They took their time walking back to their flat, the top half of a Georgian Villa set on the hill with magnificent views of the river. Ross unlocked the door and gave Jim a pat on the arse as he walked through. He had a slight obsession with Jim’ arse, its perfect perkiness and the fact that it gave him an inordinate amount of pleasure.

And tonight he was planning on destroying it.

‘Stop that.’ Jim had an eyebrow raised at him. ‘I know that look.’

‘Really?’ Ross grinned and backed him against the wall. He put one hand each side of Jim’s head and gave him his most predatory look. ‘What look is that?’

‘The one when you’re thinking about my arse.’ Jim replied, all sparkling eyes and dimples. ‘And just what you’re going to stick in it later.’

Ross smiled and leaned in, kissing Jim slowly before licking at his neck. He slid one hand down Jim’s side and around his arse, squeezing hard enough to make Jim gasp as the plug he was wearing got jolted. Ross had chosen the one that fitted snugly against his prostate on purpose. He knew it would keep Jim borderline deranged with lust for the rest of the day so he’d be begging for it by the time it came around to collecting Dwight from the pub and bringing him back home.

‘I can’t wait to see him fuck you.’ he breathed, nipping at Jim’s ear. ‘Watch his cock moving in and out of you, watching him come all over your arse.’ He pressed in just the right way and Jim shook against him. ‘I’m going to fuck your mouth while he does it and make you look at me the whole time.’

‘Ross.’ Jim whined helplessly, thrusting up against him. Ross got hold of his wrists and pinned them to the wall.

‘Little whore.’ He kissed along Jim’s jawline. ‘Then we’re both going to fuck you, watch how that tight arse of yours stretches around both our cocks.’

‘God.’ Jim’s hips were moving of their own volition, his eyes shut as he started panting. ‘I want it.’

‘I know you do.’ Ross pulled back to watch him. ‘I know what my baby boy likes.’ He released one wrist, noting with satisfaction that Jim left it where it was. He reached down to place his hand over Jim’s cock. ‘I know how it gets you off being the cum dump for the evening.’ He smiled. ‘It’s just a pity it’s only one guy. One day, I’m going to tie you to the bed with your legs open and just leave the front door unlocked. Let anyone walk in off the street and fuck you, let them come in your arse until you’re a filthy sticky mess.’ He squeezed, working Jim’s cock through his jeans. ‘You’d like that, wouldn’t you?’

Yes.’ Jim’s voice was tight, a sure sign he was on the edge. Ross only needed to rub a little harder and Jim went rigid, coming in his jeans and moaning like he was dying. Ross stepped back, taking in the glorious sight of post-orgasmic Jim. His cheeks were flushed and he looked back defiantly at Ross as if daring him to try anything else.

‘Go clean yourself up.’ Ross smiled. ‘I’ll put the kettle on.’

**********

Dwight arrived at the pub a little before eight. He’d always been taught that being tardy was a sin worse than death according to his mother.

He went in and found an empty table at the back and then sent a message.

_I’m here. What do you lads fancy to drink?_

_Whatever they’ve got on tap is fine. They do a nice special. We’re literally just down the road._

_No problem._

Dwight got up and walked to the bar, bought three pints of the house ale and carried them back to the table. He liked this. It was far more civilised than trying to hook up in a club. Here they could actually have a conversation and they would just look like three blokes meeting for a drink.

He sat back down and took a sip of his pint, then saw the pub door open. Two men walked in and Dwight’s pulse immediately started racing. The dark haired man was the taller of the two, elegantly built with long legs and thick dark hair that was tied back. His companion was half a head shorter, bright blond hair cut neatly short back and sides and what looked like a killer pair of dimples. They were both dressed casually in jeans and converse and t-shirts and looked completely and utterly normal. Dwight also couldn’t help noticing that they were both drop dead gorgeous and inwardly prayed that they were the ones he was hooking up with.

He watched them scan the room and held his breath until they got to him. They both broke into bright smiles and Dwight knew he’d hit the jackpot as they immediately came over to his table.

‘Dwight?’ the dark one asked and it was the same warm baritone from the video clip.

‘Yeah.’ He smiled up at them.

‘Ross.’ The dark one held out a hand and Dwight shook it, feeling the strength in his fingers. He let go and then turned to the other man, noting that the white gold ring on Ross’ left hand finger was replicated on his.

Married couple then. That actually made him feel a lot more settled about the whole thing.

‘Jim.’ The blond one was smiling from ear to ear. ‘Okay, so you are much fitter in person.’ He looked positively gleeful as he shook Dwight’s hand. ‘I’m always sceptical until I see someone.’

‘That’s because you’re always suspicious.’ Ross laughed as they sat down. He grinned at Dwight. ‘We have had a couple of dodgy calls.’

‘Christ, dodgy doesn’t even cover it.’ Jim snorted and his forthright manner immediately set Dwight as ease. ‘A lot of guys just outright lie.’

‘Yeah, I get that.’ Dwight laughed. ‘It can be a minefield out there.’

‘It’s why we like to do this.’ Ross explained. ‘You can’t be too careful, right?’

‘No.’ Dwight nodded at the pints on the table. ‘First round.’

They thanked him and then spent the next few minutes making small talk before Ross went to the bar for the next round and some crisps.

‘So Ross says you’re a virologist.’ Jim said, leaning back. Up this close, Dwight could appreciate how insanely good looking he was. He had beautiful eyes, halfway between blue and green, and his smile was devastating. ‘That must be incredibly interesting.’

‘It is.’ Dwight replied. ‘Although it can be incredibly stressful.’

‘Well, that’s the challenge of doing a good job.’ Jim drank the last of his pint. ‘It carries a lot of responsibility.’

‘It does.’ Dwight was now curious. ‘What do you do?’

‘Jim designs warships.’ Ross announced, putting down their fresh pints. The pride in his voice was noticeable.

‘What, seriously?’ Dwight was amazed. ‘Now, that’s interesting.’

‘No more than any other kind of architecture.’ Jim laughed. ‘My mother is devastated that I never went into the private sector and am not earning billions designing superyachts for Russians.’

‘At least you didn’t give up the family empire to go into environmentalism.’ Ross snickered, one hand to the back of Jim’s head as he stroked his hair.

‘True.’ Jim matched his smile and Dwight watched them. They seemed so in love with each other, so in tune, and he felt a tug inside. He missed his girls when they went away.

‘So you’re married?’ It just came out. He hadn’t meant to say anything to offend but the delighted look they gave each other reassured him he hadn’t.

‘Two years now.’ Ross put a loving hand on Jim’s thigh. ‘It was one of those crazy love at first sight things.’

‘Two boys and a night club dance floor.’ Jim was smiling at him. ‘His parents were horrified. They thought I was after his money.’

‘And merrily ignored the fact that I was head over heels for him.’ Ross couldn’t drag his eyes away from his husband’s face. ‘So we eloped to Mexico and that was that.’

‘That’s awfully romantic.’ Dwight laughed.

‘Ross said you’re in a poly?’ Jim asked and he nodded and took out his phone. He bought up a picture of their last holiday to Spain with just him, the girls and a villa with a pool. It had been wonderful. He handed the phone across, a lovely shot of Dem and Caro with their arms around each other.

‘These are my ladies.’ He smiled when Jim gave a low whistle and handed it to Ross, whose eyebrows went up.

‘Bloody hell.’ he remarked. ‘You did well.’

‘I know.’ Dwight said proudly. ‘They are both amazing. They’re on a hen do this weekend so no blokes allowed. Caro was actually the one that told me to find my own fun. I was going to just stay in and watch the footy.’

‘Well.’ Jim gave Ross a wicked smile. ‘That works in our favour then.’

‘It does.’ Ross replied and the look he gave Dwight had a definite smoulder in it. ‘It also means you don’t have to rush off.’

Dwight felt a tug in his groin at the promise in those words. He picked up his drink and took a sip to calm himself.

‘No.’ He put it back down and looked at both of them steadily. ‘We have all night.’


	2. Guy On Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to play...

They were a few pints down by the time they decided to leave. That little exchange had degenerated into a series of meaningful looks and heavy eye contact and it finally got to the point where nothing was said but they all knew it was time to go.

They walked back up the hill, Jim and Ross hand in hand and Dwight walking in step with them. They led him down the road to a beautiful Georgian townhouse and Ross let Jim’s hand go long enough to unlock the front door and let them in. Jim turned to Dwight and smiled.

‘Last chance.’ His eyes were almost navy in the dark. ‘You can leave now if you want to.’ 

‘Fuck that.’ Dwight was stupidly wound up and he moved with intent, taking hold of Jim by the back of the neck and kissing him. Jim inhaled sharply and he responded instantly, his tongue brushing Dwight’s mouth. The kiss descended into open-mouthed messiness and only Ross’ deep laugh interrupted them. They broke apart, breathing hard, and looked at him. 

‘Get inside you two.’ His dark eyes were glittering. ‘Before I have to hose you both down.’

Jim laughed and took Dwight’s hand. 

‘Come on.’ His voice was full of wicked promises. ‘My arse isn’t going to fuck itself.’ 

Dwight followed, his whole body tingling at the thought of what was about to come. Inside there was a hall with polished floorboards and stairs leading up. Jim took him up and Ross came behind them, one hand now resting gently between Dwight’s shoulder blades. They went up two flights and across a landing to what he saw was obviously the master bedroom. 

It was lovely, the walls painted dark blue and dominated by an enormous black cast iron bed. Jim let go of Dwight’s hand and looked at Ross. 

‘Seeing as I’m tonight’s entertainment, why don’t I go first.’ he said and then reached back to pull his t-shirt off. Dwight looked at Ross, who was moving to his husband’s side. He cupped Jim’s face in his hands and kissed him, and Dwight watched them as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

They moved together so perfectly, clearly comfortable with each other and what they were doing. Jim had his hands under Ross’ t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and then discarding it. Underneath, Ross was muscled and hairy and Dwight felt a jolt of deep seated lust that went right to his cock. He leaned back, one hand on himself as he watched them undo each other’s belts and then slide their hands down the front of each other’s jeans. 

He did the same, undoing his belt and wriggling out of his jeans enough to take himself in his hand, stroking lightly. He was already half hard and he breathed in sharply when Ross shoved Jim’s jeans down enough to get his cock out. 

‘Fuck.’ Jim hissed the word and then looked at Dwight. He locked eyes with him as Ross jerked him off, his eyes fever bright. ‘Put the light on.’ 

Dwight looked to the side and found the switch for the lamp, the room lighting up with a soft glow. This was much better and he leaned back on one hand to give them a better view. 

‘Get these off.’ Ross sounded harsh as his arousal kicked in and he stepped back to give Jim room. Jim got rid of his shoes and socks and then stripped off his jeans. Naked, he was more compactly built than Ross but no less muscled. The hair on his chest and stomach was light and not as thick and he whined when Ross ran a hand across his chest and thumbed over one nipple. 

‘On the bed.’ he instructed. ‘I want his cock in your mouth.’ 

Jim moved to the bed to stand between Dwight’s feet, his smile bordering on evil. Dwight returned it, taking a few moments to get rid of his own shoes and socks and then shuffling back on the bed until his back hit the headboard. Jim got on and crawled to kneel over him. He got up onto his knees and ran both hands down Dwight’s chest and then tugged on his henley. Dwight lifted both arms and it came off. Jim smiled as he looked him over and then hurled the shirt in Ross’ direction. 

Ross laughed and went to the bedside table, opening a drawer and getting a pump bottle of lube out. 

‘Go on.’ he urged. ‘You know what to do.’ 

Jim leaned down and kissed Dwight again, his tongue dragging slowly through Dwight’s mouth. Dwight ran both hands down Jim’s sides, feeling muscles flex, and then around to the front. He took hold of Jim’s cock, the skin velvety soft and warm in his hand, and then himself. He lined them both up and got hold of them and Jim gasped into his open mouth. He moaned and thrust into Dwight’s hand, his cock already wet.

Dwight smiled at him, his heart pounding. He looked over Jim’s shoulder and saw Ross now had his own jeans open and his cock in his hand, jerking off slowly as he watched them. 

‘Make him work for it.’ He looked at Dwight, a knowing smirk on his face. ‘Jim’s always far too eager.’

‘Fuck you, Ross.’ Jim laughed, clearly too aroused to even care. 

‘I’m going to.’ Ross moved to the bed. ‘But first I want to see you choke on Dwight’s cock.’ 

Jim looked at Dwight, and smiled. He gave him a final kiss and then moved down, legs spread and arse in the air until he got level with Dwight’s cock. Then he took hold of him, looked up with a frighteningly innocent look on his face and dragged his tongue over the head. 

Dwight tipped his head, luxuriating in the warmth of Jim’s mouth as he took him in. There was a light scratch of stubble against his skin as Jim took him all the way and then drew off slowly, holding eye contact and looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He sucked hard on the way up and Dwight moaned and put both hands behind him to hold onto the bars of the headboard. 

‘He’s very fucking good at that.’ he remarked and Ross laughed. He was now also on the bed, kneeling behind Jim as he worked the pump bottle and coated his fingers in lube.

‘He is.’ He ran his clean hand down Jim’s spine and Jim moaned in response, the vibrations going right through Dwight’s cock. ‘He loves it.’ He reached in and pulled and there was a wet sound before he held up a black silicon butt plug. ‘He also really loves having things stuck up his arse.’ He replaced the plug with his fingers and Jim’s whole body jolted. ‘He has the world’s most sensitive prostate. We can make him come just from this.’

‘Really?’ Dwight thought that a wonderful idea. He reached down to trace around where Jim’s mouth was stretched around his cock with his thumb. ‘Do it.’

Ross grinned and started pumping his hand steadily and Jim moaned loudly. He sped up, head bobbing as he took Dwight all the way in again and Dwight grabbed his short hair and thrust up into his mouth. It felt so good, hot and wet, and Jim looked up at him with blown pupils. 

‘That’s it.’ Ross brought his free hand down in a sharp smack to his backside. ‘Take it all.’ He twisted his hand and Jim pulled off abruptly, his moan turning into a strangled cry. He kept going, crying out at every drive of Ross’ fingers inside him until Dwight shoved him back down and Jim took him in again. 

‘This is so fucking hot.’ Dwight gritted it out. ‘I haven’t done this in ages.’ 

‘Don’t get too overexcited.’ Ross smiled at him. ‘This little whore can go all night. He never gets tired. He’s like the fucking Energiser bunny.’

Jim started laughing around Dwight’s cock and then shuddered as Ross pulled his fingers out and used one hand to apply lube to his cock and then rub the head over Jim’s backside before he guided it inside him. He drove in smoothly, pulling out half way and then back in again a little harder. 

‘Come on, baby.’ he breathed, hips moving in a steady rhythm. ‘I want to feel how much you want my cock.’ 

Jim whimpered once and pushed back into Ross’ thrusts every time he lifted his head. Ross got him by the hips and started to slam in, driving Dwight’s cock even deeper down his throat. 

‘Oh fucking hell…’ Dwight panted, now completely gone as his cock hit the back of Jim’s throat. He could feel the heat in his gut, the way his balls were tightening. He ran one hand down Jim’s back as he leaned forward and Ross came down to meet him, grabbing Dwight by the back of the neck and pulling him into a rough kiss. Dwight met him in a furious dance of tongues. This was just what he’d wanted, the smell of musk and sweat filling his nose. Ross let him go for just a second. 

‘Come on his face.’ he breathed. ‘Mess him up.’

Dwight barely had a chance to nod before Ross’ mouth was back on his. They kept kissing, their moans now competing with Jim’s as they all raced up together. Dwight waited until the last minute, then reached down and yanked Jim off by the hair, coming all over his open mouth and chin. Ross took that as his signal and drove in all the way, back arching as he came inside Jim with a roar. Jim shook violently but Ross pulled out before he could come and grabbed the plug, shoving it back in and then finishing off with another resounding slap to the rear. 

Dwight looked down at Jim, panting and open mouthed with spit and cum dripping off the bottom half of his face. He was wild-eyed and beautiful and Dwight wanted nothing more than to get hard again and fuck him stupid. 

‘On your back.’ Ross grabbed Jim and twisted him over. Jim went easily, sprawling on the bed on his back. He lay there, chest heaving. 

‘That all you got?’ he asked, light eyes sparkling and his voice challenging, in spite of being hoarse from the abuse his mouth had just taken. 

‘No.’ Ross bit back. ‘But I need a beer.’ He got off the bed and stripped off the rest of his clothes. ‘Why don’t you ask Dwight to play with you a bit.’ He left the room, the sound of his bare feet fading as he went downstairs. 

Dwight got up long enough to take off his own clothes and then jumped back on the bed.

‘So this prostate thing?’ he asked. ‘Is it true?’

‘Find out.’ Jim fixed him with a look that practically dared Dwight to do whatever he wanted to him. 

Dwight grinned and looked around for the lube. He found it and then reached for the base of the plug. He worked it a few times, tugging on it but not so hard that it came out. Then he pulled on it and waited until it started to slide out, then shoved it back in. 

‘Oh God…’ Jim threw his head back against the bed. ‘Fuck, yes…’ He arched off the bed as Dwight did it again until the plug popped out. He pumped the lube directly onto Jim’s skin, then eased two fingers into him. Jim whined and started to thrash around, grabbing the sheets in both hands and panting hard as Dwight fucked him with his fingers. It felt amazing, the tight clench of Jim’s body around his fingers and the warm wetness of the lube and Ross’ cum combined inside him.

‘You’re so fucking wet.’ he said and Jim laughed, breathy and light. 

‘And you’re playing around.’ he retorted. ‘Fuck me hard with them.’

Dwight obliged, switching to three and ramming them home, then switching back out to one as he felt along until he found Jim’s prostate and started rubbing it in his tried and tested method. Jim made a strangled noise and started pushing back onto Dwight’s finger.

‘Christ.’ He lifted his head long enough to look at him. ‘Where the fuck did you learn that?’

‘Med school.’ Dwight grinned as he changed pace and stayed around the edges. ‘I’m about to make you scream.’ 

‘Oh fuck.’ Jim was gripping the bed so hard his knuckles were white. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck…’ 

‘That’s it.’ Dwight was grinning maniacally. He’d never had such a spectacular reaction before. He used every trick he knew, and soon Jim was keening like he was in pain, his body bearing down around Dwight’s finger. 

‘Jesus.’ Ross came back into the room. ‘What the fuck are you doing to him.’ He had a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth and three beers in one hand and a lighter in the other. He put everything including the unlit cigarette on the bedside table and came to sit down next to Dwight on the bed, watching intently. 

‘Watch and learn.’ Dwight laughed, now high off the fact that Jim was incoherent and moaning like a cheap whore. He was stupidly hard, his cock leaking onto his flexed stomach. Dwight was also well on his way back there and as he watched, Ross dropped one hand to his own cock and started getting himself back in the game. 

‘He’s so fucking beautiful like this.’ The love in his voice was unmistakeable. It seemed to kick Jim off because the next second he bowed right off the bed, his body tightening convulsively as he came around Dwight’s finger, his cries nearly lifting the roof. 

‘Holy shit.’ Ross laughed and then looked at Dwight. ‘You’re up next. Then he’ll be ready for both of us.’

‘Fuck.’ That kicked Dwight right back into action, his cock twitching at the thought of them both fucking Jim right into insanity. He got to his knees and grabbed the lube again, putting a ridiculous amount on himself and moving between Jim’s legs with Jim’s leg’s hooked over his elbows. Jim tilted his hips up and Dwight guided himself in, moaning at the sensations. He got onto his hands and knees, using his leverage to go slow and deep and Jim splayed his legs open and looked up at him with hazy eyes. 

‘Yes...’ he breathed. ‘Fuck me.’ His head tipped back and Dwight leaned down, dragging his tongue from the notch of his sternum up his neck. He felt Ross move in behind him and his own breathing picked up when he heard the sound of the lube bottle being pumped. 

Jim reached for him just as Dwight felt the first touch of Ross’ fingers, going slow and tracing wet circles, teasing gently. He leaned into Jim’s kiss, their tongues matching the rhythm of his cock and Ross pressed in just enough to penetrate him. Dwight moaned into Jim’s mouth, the dual sensations driving him back up quickly. He snapped his hips faster and went deep on the next thrust and Jim cried out. 

‘Fuck, you’re tight.’ Ross growled behind him, finger dragging over Dwight’s prostate. ‘I’m going to enjoy fucking you.’ He leaned down over Dwight’s body, one hand stroking his back. ‘Get in deep. He likes that.’

‘Fuck.’ Dwight gritted out and then shuddered as Ross started to work him open, switching out to two fingers and making him loosen up. He slowed down, driving all the way in until he felt the head of Ross’ cock rubbing over him and then the first push in. Ross’ cock was thick and hard and there was a brief sting before pleasure took over and then Dwight was flying. 

Ross picked up the rhythm quickly. He went slow and deep, one hand on Dwight’s shoulder and the other on his hip to hold him in place as he drew it out for what seemed like forever. Dwight bit his lip, only just keeping the shout in as he watched Jim’s face contort in pleasure. Ross was hitting his prostate on every thrust now and it was getting harder to hold on. 

‘Don’t come.’ Ross panted behind him. ‘Wait till we’re both inside him.’ 

‘Better make it quick.’ Dwight laughed. He could feel the sweat running down his back. ‘Because I am not going to last long at this rate.’ He shuddered as Ross pulled out and fell down next to him. 

‘Come on, baby boy.’ This was to Jim. ‘Get on my cock.’

Dwight pulled out slowly and helped Jim up so he could straddle Ross, taking hold of his cock and lowering himself so Ross sank deep inside him. He settled himself down and then leaned forward on his hands and knees, legs spread and arse exposed. 

Dwight wasted no time, moving into position and pulling him open. He had only done this a couple of times before and loved it, and now he took it slow. He guided himself in, the tightness making it almost unbearably good as he started to ease in alongside Ross’ cock. He went an inch at a time, his mind going blank as the feeling overtook him. Ross reached up, his hand on Dwight’s thigh. He had the other one at the back of Jim’s neck. 

‘Scream for us, baby.’ he breathed. ‘Take it all.’ 

‘Ross…’ Jim’s head was bowed, his panting strident. ‘Oh God, it feels so fucking good…’ He was moving with them, doing all the work and the slide of Dwight’s cock against him and Ross was so good that Dwight could only hold on and take it as well. He had both hands on Jim’s hips, pulling him down on their cocks until they were buried deep inside him. Ross hauled Jim down, kissing him frantically and Jim was gone, his moans bereft of anything but delirious pleasure. He started to clench around them and Dwight knew he was close. 

It triggered his climax and he started going harder, deeper on each thrust. Underneath them. Ross moved one hand to Jim’s throat and squeezed and Jim screamed, bucking hard as he came across Ross’ stomach in thick white streaks. His orgasm went on and on and the feeling of it knocked Dwight into a new level of euphoria. He barely felt anything but the blinding pleasure as he came inside Jim, his cum leaking out around their cocks. 

‘Motherfucker.’ Ross moaned and threw his head back and came a second later, just adding to the mess. It took a few minutes for them to slow and then stop, all of them shaking uncontrollably. 

Dwight eventually managed to recover enough to ease out. He looked at their commingled cum leaking out of Jim’s arse and smiled. Jim had collapsed over Ross, kissing him and whining softly. Ross gave a muffled laugh and gently slapped him on the backside. 

‘That good baby?’ he asked when Jim let him come up for air. 

‘So fucking good.’ Jim gave Dwight a smile over his shoulder. ‘We’re keeping this one.’

********

The next morning was horrifically bright and Dwight groaned when it hit him in the face, in spite of the closed blinds. 

He raised his head and looked around. The bedroom was empty and the bed was a mess, the refuse of the previous night’s debauchery still littered around. The pump bottle was now empty, the sheets stiff with cum and dried lube in places. At one point the toys had come out and Dwight grinned at the sight of the oversize dildo still lying on the bedside table. Ross had been right when he’d called Jim a demanding little bitch. 

He sat up and felt the glorious pull in his muscles, overused and sore and feeling amazing. There was the distant sound of voices downstairs and he slowly got up, collected his clothes and headed into the bathroom. 

A shower later and Dwight was ready to re-join the human race. He tied his laces and got up, checking the time as he made his way downstairs and reading the message he’d received. He got to a door that led into the kitchen and stood and watched the scene in front of him.

Jim was sitting on the counter. He was wearing the most inconceivable pair of flannel Star Wars pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. He was smiling brilliantly as Ross nuzzled his neck and kissed him gently on the mouth. Dwight smiled then rapped the door frame gently and they both looked at him. 

‘I should head off.’ he said. 

‘You don’t want to stay for breakfast?’ Ross asked. In the daylight, his eyes were warm hazel and the black hair was shot through with red highlights. It was loose this morning, a mass of uncontrolled curls. He was in black sweat pants and nothing else and there were scratch marks all down his bare back. Dwight grinned, knowing that some were his. 

‘No.’ he waved his phone. ‘The girls sent me a message to let me know they’re home. I’d like to get back to them’

‘All right.’ Ross looked back at Jim, love written all over his face, and smiled as he got the dimples. ‘I get that.’ 

They walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye and told him he was welcome back any time he wanted. Dwight thanked them and then took a slow walk down the hill into town and to the DLR. The trip home was oddly soothing and he almost fell asleep a few times. When he finally got to Highgate, he was ready to drop. 

He got to the house he shared with Caroline and Demelza and let himself in. They were on the sofa watching NCIS and they took one look at him and burst out laughing. 

‘Christ.’ Caroline’s eyes were sparkling. ‘Is your cock even still attached?’

‘Barely.’ Dwight collapsed into an armchair. ‘But I have been invited back.’

‘Good news.’ Demelza laughed. ‘Next time though we want video footage.’ 

‘Sure thing.’ Dwight yawned and then closed his eyes.


End file.
